Percy Jackson: Guardian of the hunt
by Skydragon74193
Summary: Percy was never with Annabeth but just great friends. Percy/Artemis also known as Pertemis. Percy found out he was betrayed by his best friends and is broken. Mostly by Annabeth who he was starting to fall in love with. Percy is assigned to be the guardian of the hunt. Will he survive? Or be forever tormented by the hunters? Rated T-M language
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**A/N: Hello there, my name is Skydragon (Not my real name of course), I am a 14 year old that has some skills writing. I was even put in AP English just for a story I was writing that I Showed to my teacher. That is just an introduction of myself now for the story P.s. If there are any errors, please tell me, my typing skills are not as good as my writing skills. Tab will not work so I'll press space bar 4-5 times for indent . My first fanfiction by the way, review review review!**

**Summary: Percy was never with Annabeth but just great friends, like a brother/sister bond. Percy/Artemis also know as Pertimis or Pertemis, (however it is spelled). Percy accepts the offer to be a god from "Lord Zeus" after being betrayed (ya I know it's an overused idea, sorry), Kinda set before the giant war but may lead into it. No spoilers about what god he shall be!**

**May have different POV (Point of view for those who do not know) Obviously set after The last Olympian before the giant war. Some if not all characters will be OOC ( OUT OF CHARACTER for those who do not know) but Ill try my best to make sure that they stay in character.**

**Disclaimer: Di I really have to do this after all it is a FANfiction, JK, I do not and never will own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rated T-M just to be safe for violence and maybe some other things, like I said no spoilers!**

_**KEYS:**__ Percy's Thoughts__** "**_Speech**"****_ (LITTLE A/N's)_****_OTHERS Thoughts_**

* * *

**INTRODUCTION PERCY'S POV**

I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the seas. You can just call me Percy, in fact I prefer it. I have jet black hair and sea green eyes, and I mostly where a red shirt with a Pegasus with the name of my camp on it. I am what is know as a demi-god or half blood. Half man, half god. I, like all other demigods, have inherited some of my godly parents powers and/or abilities. However, I am the son Poseidon, one of the big three. Zeus, Hades, and my father Poseidon. What this means is that I give off a large scent for monsters but I have been training at a camp that is known as Camp Half blood, the camp name on my shirt. I carry my trust weapon, a ball point pen that turns into a celestial bronze sword known as Anaklusmos AKA Riptide. I am the hero of Olympus after the second, and hopefully last, titan war with Kronos as the commander and leader.

**PERCY'S POV**

It was a nice summer day and I was sitting in my bed inside the Poseidon cabin. It is pretty lonely in here seeing as how the big three sword upon the river Styx to never have a child with a mortal. However all three broke this pact, but only once. Anyways, I do have one brother. His name is Tyson. Tyson became the general of my dad's army after he proved himself in the end of the second titan war. Back to the subject. I was starting to think about Annabeth and Grover, my two best friends. We have been through a lot together. I mean we went to Hades and back together, literally! _I wonder how they are doing _I thought. _hmm _Maybe I should go see what they are up to. I got up from my bed and left.

I walked by a couple of campers and asked if they have seen them. "Yea. I think I saw them at the lake." one of them replied. I thanked them and went about with my business. Once I got to the lake I saw them both sitting at the dock. I decide I would eavesdrop on them and see what they were talking about. It took my a couple of second but I sneaked up behind them and got under the dock without being seen or heard.

"When should we tell him?" I heard a feminine voice I automatically knew to be Grover. Ha I'm just kidding, it was Annabeth.

"I don't know but he's not going to like it, poor Percy." was Grover's reply. Wait hold on just a second. They are talking about me? This cannot be good at all. All I could think about was why was he being apologetic to me? He did not do anything. I was snapped back in to reality when he spoke up again. "I can't believe we used him." wow, I wonder how they used me then I suddenly remembered. They used me to get to the gods. Annabeth became the "Official Architect of Olympus" and Grover took over as the God of the Wild which was original Pan who faded while were in the labyrinth. I was now pissed. I mean I was so angry, I didn't' even notice that the water under me was starting to ripple. Now I revealed myself to them and they looked like they just saw Artemis after she was done bathing. You would have to know the story about that to undestand

" WHAT THE HADES IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I screamed

"Per-Pe-Percy, how long have you been listening?" Grover questioned.

"well let's see," I held my chin and looked up like I was thinking then said "oh I don't know, since 'When should we tell him?'" I mocked trying to sound like Annabeth. I looked at her and she looked scared as if I was going to kill her right now. Actually, that didn't sound like a bad idea. I mean I gave up the chance to be a god for her and here she was, she used me like I was an idiot. I guess she wasn't playing around when she called me 'Seaweed brain'. I then felt a tug in my gut and then did something they will never forget. I willed the water in the lake to grab them and throw them across camp. The look on their face was priceless.

I started storming back to my cabin but was interrupted but a certain daughter of Ares. " What do you want Clarisse" She replied something she shouldn't have ever done, especially for the mood I am in. " Hey, how is it to be used by the one's you knew and trusted most Prissy?" She never got my name right, just like Mr.D. I drew Riptide and got into a battle stance. She brought out her electric sprear that had been repaired with duck tape from when I broke it the first time, damn rednecks. I lunged right at her spear arm and she blocked but i was not giving up that easily, I over powered her block and broke the spear, again, and cut her arm. She winced in pain and said " This is not over Jackson." I walked back to my cabin and was interrupted yet again but this time by Hermes, god of thieves and messenger of the gods.

"Percy Jackson, you are need on Olympus immediately." Great just my luck.

* * *

A/N I hope you liked it, please review. This is not a one shot so you know! This is short mainly because it is a preview.


	2. Chapter 2 I become a God, death sentence

**PERCY'S POV**  
Hermes grabbed my arm and teleported us to Olympus and left to deliver more messages. all of the gods seemed to be in deep thought when Zeus finally spoke up. "Perseus Jackson, do you know why you are here." I, being in the mood I'm in chose a smart remark "If i knew why I was here then I would have already started talking." for a moment I thought he would blast me all the way to Jupiter but he just looked sympathetic. I looked at the gods and they all seemed to have the same look. "Sorry lord Zeus, why have you called me to Olympus?"  
Zeus sighed and looked at Poseidon who gave him a nod that said continue. " Normally we do not ever do this twice but," he paused for a minute then continued "Perseus, would you accept the offer of immortality and take a place among us Olympians? We understand that you no longer have ties to the mortal world, well besides your mother ." I stared at him in shock, did he really just offer to make me a god again? I thought about it. I mean really, my friends or so I thought used me to get to the gods, I no longer have a reason to be a mortal. I sighed then answered, "Lord Zeus I accept." my dad smiled with a smug look that said "Hey, my favorite son is a god and I am so proud!" The gods all stood up and started speaking in ancient Greek "Εμείς οι θεοί, επιχορήγηση Περσέας Τζάκσον αθανασία. Το αίμα των θεών θα εισρεύσουν έριξε vains του. Χαλάζι Περσέας Τζάκσον." translation in my head _We the gods, grant Perseus Jackson Immortality. The blood of the gods shall flow threw his vain's. Hail Perseus Jackson_.  
I felt shearing pain all throughout my body as i started to glow a godly gold color and fell on one knee. I was not going to pass out, instead I tried as hard as I could and stood up. The gods looked at me in shock. "What?" I asked. why were they so shocked. " During this initiation you normally fall down completely and black out, how did you stay conscious?" Zeus explained. "I guess strong will power and the will to live?" It came out more as a question than a statement."  
"Oh ,well it dose not really matter. Perseus, you are now god of the seas while Poseidon is now lord of the seas. You are now the official heir to Atlantis. Also you will be able to use your powers over the sea without fatigue." Poseidon smiled at his promotion. "What about Triton?" I asked. My dad seemed to tense at the subject. "Triton and Amphitrite have betrayed me and were sent to Tartarus for all eternity." Poseidon said in a sad tone.  
"Percy we will now need to decide which of the gods will train you." Poseidon said. They started a mental conversation that I could not get into.

**Gods POV(BOLD and in there heads)**  
**"Who will train young Perseus?"** Zeus asked **_'We should send him to the hunters of Artemis!'_** Aphrodite replied _"How dare you Aphrodite, I will not take a man on to the hunt nor will I train him!"_ Artemis roared in anger.** "Actually my daughter, Aphrodite has a point. You are the most skilled of all of us Olympians in hand to hand combat and the bow."** said Zeus.** "HEY!"** Apollo exclaimed._** "Fine I'll but just this once, don't think the next heros of Olympus will be welcomed to the hunt like this"**_ Artemis said finally defeated.

**PERCY'S POV**  
During their "Mental jedi conversation" I saw Artemis face get a look of anger. _Damn it I'm screwed_. "Perseus Jackson," I really hate it when they use my full name, "You will be the guardian of the hunt to train as her pupil. Swear upon the river Styx that you will work your hardest." I regret what I did next. "What! This is a death sentence! If I mess up once I'll get an arrow to the knee!" Zeus look at me like he was going to kill me. "Perseus." he said in a voice that was meant to sound as a warning. "OK. I, Perseus Jackson god of the seas, swear on the river Styx that I will try my hardest training as Artemis pupil." thunder was heard in the background sealing the deal as they say. I saw Aphrodite giggle a little bit.  
"Hephaestus, you will take his pen sword and transform it into his godly weapon. In the meantime , Perseus you will be training your powers over earth and water with Poseidon. Council dismissed." Zeus said, then my pen and the Olympians disappeared leaving me and Artemis the only ones left. She walked up to me and I started to walk backwards trying to avoid her. Then suddenly I stopped._ Damned Wall_.  
"Perseus, I will not go easy on you and neither will my hunters. Watch your back." She said with a devilish smirk and flashed out. **Son, meet me at my, our, palace at 7:30** I instantly knew that was my dad. I couldn't help but smile when he said our. Maybe this wouldn't be that bad. And I still have four hours left since it is only 3:30. I focused on a location and I flashed there, it actually isn't that hard.

*Line Break, to Camp Half-Blood, still Percy's POV*  
I teleported to the big house at Camp Half-Blood to see Grover and Annabeth talking to Chiron. When Annabeth saw me, she ran towards me and tried to hug me, but I side stepped out of the way. "What do you want_ chase_?" I said in a tone so cold it would make even Hades shutter. "Percy-Its Lord Percy now" I interrupted. It took her awhile but she understood, Daughter of Athena my butt. "Lord Percy, I wanted to apologize." I stared at her. " FOR WHAT? using me, why would you want to apologize. You got what you wanted didn't you. You know, I was going to ask you out when I saw you guy's and thought it would make it better. You do not deserve my forgiveness. Athena Spawn." she ran away crying. " As for you Grover, I searched your mind and I saw that you were forced by someone to use me so I forgive you. Forgive and forget right?" I said to Grover who was watching with fear and awe. "Bros.?" He asked. "Bros." I confirmed.  
It was nearing 7:00, I was hanging out with Grover, doing what best friends do. A lash of light appeared and in front of Grover and I was the great god Hephaestus. " Here you go Percy, check it out." I have to admit I was worried that my trusty weapon had been ruined. I pressed the newly installed button like on a click pen and the pen transformed into a celestial bronze trident that gave off a blue glow.**(AN design looks like the trident in the movie of the lightning thief that he finds at his cabin)** "It is no where near as close to as powerful as Poseidon, but none the less, it will help you with your abilities." He explained. "Where exactly is my sword, by the way it's awesome, I just was wondering." I asked in curiosity. "click the button on the bottom and it will turn back to a pen, then uncap it like normal and it should be fine." I did as instructed and their was my must trusted weapon Riptide. I then tried something. I used my godly energy and then the sword started glowing blue like the trident did. Also, I imagined it to have trident forks and the blue anergy split. **(AN like this . , the trident looked like this images/s_2/Percy_Jackson_Trident_Prop_b107dfc65e640ecad6db_ )** I let the energy fade away. "Hephaestus, your da man, thanks." He nodded and flashed away.  
Me and Grover went to the mess hall for dinner, I had fifteen minutes tell I have to go so I decided I would eat. I know that gods can only eat Nector and Ambrosia, the food of the gods, but since I was once a demi-god, I can. I got a cheeseburger and fries, with blue coke. I sacrifice half and sat down at my new table that is next to the Poseidon table. When I was done I went next to Chiron and told him everything and was told to tell the camp. Thats actually why I went there in the first place. "CAMPERS." I started "What do you want Prissy?" I heard Clarrise say from the Ares table. " It would be wise not to insult a god Clarry" I said giving her a girly nickname that she winced at. I started to hear whispers about what I just said. "I Percy Jackson have taken over being the god of the sea and become heir to Atlantis as Triton and his mother have betrayed him. Poseidon on is now lord of the sea." i heard gasps all around and Clarrise looked ready to kill but knew better of it as I have defeated her father age twelve if I might add. "Campers I must bid fair well because I have to go train with my father at his palace I will return though, later." I said as I flashed out to my dad's palace. I looked at it and the sight could have killed me if I wasn't a god, I was in utter shock. The great kingdom of Atlantis was under attack.


End file.
